mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ixalan
Ixalan ˈɪk.sə.lɑːn.2 es la expansión de Magic número 76, y la primera en el bloque de Ixalan. Fue lanzada el 29 de septiembre del 20174, y es una expansión enorme. Detalles de la colección Ixalan contiene 279 cartas (20 tierras básicas, 101 comunes, 80 poco comunes, 63 raras y 15 raras míticas), y aleatoriamente incluye versiones premium de todas las cartas.5 Hay diez cartas adicionales que solo están disponibles en los mazos de Planeswalker de la colección (2 planeswalkers míticos, 2 raras, 2 poco comunes, 2 comunes y 2 tierras duales comunes). Éstas están enumeradas de #280/279 a #289/279.6 Diez de las cartas raras son cartas de dos caras las cuales fueron impresas en una hoja de impresión separada del resto. Estas aparecen en lotes de sobres de expansión raras/míticas, las cuales cambian la proporción de las raras míticas a raras de 15:106 a 15:126.78 Una carta de listado reemplaza la tierra básica en algunos sobres.910 Cinco de las tierras básicas retratan a un perdido Jace Beleren.6 Un hoja de impresión foil rara completa de Ixalan fue filtrada tres meses antes de la presentación, lo que causó que Wizards of the Coast re-evaluará sus planes previos.1112 Errores de impresión A number of non-foil, double-sided Ixalan cards were mistakenly printed on incorrect card stock.13 Cambio de reglas Con el lanzamiento de esta colección, todos los planeswalkers del pasado, presente y futuro tendrán el supertipo legendario.14 Cada uno estará sujeto a la "regla de leyendas" en lugar de a la "regla de unicidad de planeswalkers", la cual se retira del juego. Historia " Explora lo desconocido " This is a story about desire. It is desire for power, desire for companionship, desire for approval, desire for discovery, and everyone is racing to get what they want first.6 For centuries, the untamed jungles of Ixalan have hidden a coveted secret: Orazca, the city of gold, which houses a mysterious artifact, the Immortal Sun. But no secret can remain undiscovered, and no treasure can be taken uncontested.16 The dinosaur riding warriors of the Sun Empire and the merfolk shamans of the rival River Heralds are met by the vampire conquistadores of the Legion of Dusk and the pirates of the Brazen Coalition.1517 Vraska poses as a pirate on the high seas, while Jace Beleren is stranded on the plane with loss of all his memories. Las cartas que ilustran los sucesos destacados en Ixalan son: Reclusión de Ixalan, Desprecio de Vraska, Rechazo torrencial, Astrolabio taumatúrgico y Travesía peligrosa. Historia de Magic Marketing Ixalan se vende en sobres de 16 cartas (una siendo una carta de promoción), dos mazos de Planeswalker, el Bundle de Ixalan, Booster Battle Packs y Kit de construcción de mazos.186 No hay Obras Maestras que acompañen a la colección.19 Los sobres muestran las ilustraciones de las cartas Clavar las garras, Conquistador despiadado, Decomiso, Guardián del Templo de Fuego y Vraska, buscadora de reliquias. As part of the preview season, Wizards of the Coast distributed trackable game pieces to stores, fans, volunteers, and some well-known community folk. As game pieces travelled from from geochache to geocache, the distances they travelled influenced the release of preview cards.17 Eventos * Eventos de Presentación: 23 y 24 de septiembre de 2017.20 * Magic Online Launch: 25 de septiembre de 2017 * Fin de semana de Dino-Sized: The weekend of October 28–29, stores around the world host six-pack Sealed events, three-pack Draft events, and very special dino-sized Draft events using four packs of Ixalan instead of three.21 * Mid-Season League: fue del 6 de noviembre al 3 de diciembre. Las tiendas podían realizar Ligas Ixalan Mid-Season.21 Cartas promocionales * Magic Open House: Caminar por la plancha con foil y arte completo * Presentación: una carta sellada que puede ser cualquier rara o rara mítica de la colección. * Promo de lanzamiento en Draft Weekend: la Prelada del renacimiento * Enfrentamiento Estándar: tierra básica con foil, ilustrada por Rebecca Guay..22 * Liga de Magic: Territorio virgen * Store Championship: Ghalta, el Hambre Primigenia con foil y arte completo, la cual fue un adelanto de la colección Rivales de Ixalan (El top 8 recibió un Deck Box)..23 * Buy-a-Box: el Avatar del Sol Ardiente ** Primero, los compradores de una caja de sobres recibían un sobre Buy-a-Box "Dino-Sized" de nueve cartas. Este contenía una carta promocional Buy-a-Box adicional y el equivalente en contenido de dos sobres preciados Enfrentamiento Estándar. El contenido de los sobres solo estaba disponible en inglés y japonés.6 ** Como una promoción de verano, los compradores de una caja de sobres recibían un sobre Cofre del Tesoro Buy-a-Box, que contenía dos cartas foil de cualquier rareza de entre todas las colecciones legales en Estándar, cuatro cartas raras o raras míticas de entre todas las colecciones legales en Estándar, dos tierras básicas foil y una de diez cartas de dos caras foil con arte alternativo.24 Estas versiones de diez cartas de dos caras de Ixalan presentan la cara frontal normal, y capturas de los mapas de Ixalan en la cara posterior. Esta promoción fue luego ofrecida en Iconic Masters y Unstable. Las diez cartas de dos caras foil y arte alternativo son: *** El Desembarco de la Legión *** En busca de Azcanta *** El Ayuno de Sangre de Arguel *** Los Cañonazos de Vance *** Los Ritos de crecimiento de Itlimoc *** El Galeón del conquistador *** La Daga del zahorí *** El Amuleto primigenio *** El Astrolabio taumatúrgico *** El Mapa del tesoro25 * Promos FNM: ** Ficha de vampiro 1/1 con la habilidad de vínculo vital / Ficha de Tesoro (ambientado de la Legión de Dusk) ** Ficha de dinosaurio 3/3 con la habilidad de arrollar / Ficha de Tesoro (ambientado de los Heraldos de la Rivera) ** Ficha de pirata 2/2 con la habilidad de amenaza / Ficha de Tesoro (ambientado de los Coalición Descarada) Fichas Ixalan presenta diez fichas.26 # Vampiro 1/1 con la habilidad de vínculo vital para el Desembarco de la Legión, Adanto, la primera fortaleza, Mavren Fein, apóstol del Crepúsculo, el Paladín de los Ensangrentados, el Encargo de la reina y la Llamada al festín # Ilusión 2/2 con "Cuando esta criatura sea objetivo de un hechizo, sacrifícala." para Jace, náufrago astuto # Tritón 1/1 con la habilidad de antimaleficio para las Aguas de Raizprofunda # Pirata 2/2 con la habilidad de amenaza para el Capitán de la Flota Abisal y Vraska, buscadora de reliquias # Dinosaurio 3/3 con la habilidad de arrollar para la Cría de ráptor, el Lomoespinado retumbante, Huatli, poetisa guerrera y el Regisaurio alfa # Planta 0/2 con la habilidad de defensor para la Daga del zahorí # Artefacto Tesoro (ambientando en el Imperio del Sol) con " , sacrifica este artefacto: Agrega un maná de cualquier color." para la Recompensa pirata, los Piratas prósperos, el Marinero con recursos, el Rechazo próspero, Asesinato por encargo, la Acaparadora de la Flota Arrasadora, el Saqueo sin compasión, la Fortuna extasiadora, el Canalla despiadado, los Truhanes en busca y captura, Capitana Lannery Tempestad, el Enclave del conquistador, el Trasgo astuto, los Saqueadores de la Perfidia, Vraska, buscadora de reliquias, el Filo palanca y el Mapa del tesoro. # Artefacto Tesoro (ambientado de la Legión de Dusk) # Artefacto Tesoro (ambientado de los Heraldos de la Rivera) # Artefacto Tesoro (ambientado de los Coalición Descarada) Temáticas y mecánicas Ixalan es una colección "tribal", con piratas ( ), dinosaurios ( ), tritones ( ) y vampiros ( ).27282930 Esta es la primera vez que Magic tiene una distribución de colores de facción desigual dentro de una colección. Aun cuando las tribus sean asimétricas, los colores no lo son. Cada color tiene dos tribus. El hecho de que los piratas y los dinosaurios necesitarán más cartas para volverse una tribu (a diferencia de los tritones y vampiros, quienes ya están bien asentados) fue un factor para que se convirtieran en facciones de tres colores.3132333435 Los dos pares de colores que no están representados en este plan - y - no tienen indicadores multicolor con rareza poco común, pero tienen explorar y voladores como temática, respectivamente. Incursión regresa de Kans de Tarkir (ahora asociado con los piratas), Tripular de Kaladesh (asociado con los barcos de Torrezon), y transformar de Innistrad (las cartas de dos caras ahora representando las leyendas y herramientas de descubrimiento).1436 Las cartas de dos caras tienen una tierra en la cara posterior, las cuales presentan un marco de carta nuevo de "mapa". La cara frontal es distinguible por el símbolo de una brújula, mientras que la cara posterior tiene el símbolo de una tierra XXX, visto por última vez en Visiones del futuro. Hay dos nuevas mecánicas llamadas: * Explorar — Muestra la primera carta de tu biblioteca. Pon esa carta en tu mano si es una tierra. De lo contrario, pon un contador +1/+1 sobre esta criatura y luego devuelve la carta a su sitio o ponla en tu cementerio. * Enfurecer — Siempre que una criatura con esta palabra de habilidad reciba daño, habrá algunas consecuencias. Esta es una mecánica propia de los dinosaurios.14 Los tritones hacen uso de estrategias centradas en volverse difíciles de bloquear e inflarse por medio de contadores +1/+1, mientras que los vampiros usan la vida como recurso.14 Tipos de carta Ixalan introduce el subtipo de artefacto Tesoro, y el regreso del tipo de criatura dinosaurio.37 El tipo de criatura trilobites es nuevo. Los vehículos están de vuelta del bloque de Kaladesh en forma de barcos. Ciclos Ixalan tiene siete ciclos, uno de los cuales es una reimpresión. En particular, tres de estos ciclos son parciales, debido a la distribución de colores desigual entre las tribus de la colección. * Encantamientos legendarios transformables: cinco encantamientos legendarios raros que se transforman en tierras legendarias cuando una condición se cumple; estas tierras se giran para agregar maná colorido, y tienen otra poderosa habilidad activada — El Desembarco de la Legión//Adanto, la primera fortaleza ( ), En busca de Azcanta//Vestigios sumergidos de Azcanta ( ), el Ayuno de Sangre de Arguel//Templo de Aclazotz ( ), los Cañonazos de Vance//Bastión escupefuego ( ) y los Ritos de crecimiento de Itlimoc//Itlimoc, Cuna del Sol ( ). * Guardianes: cinco criaturas comunes con una habilidad activada que cuesta M, además de girar y sacrificar la criatura. Funcionan como despilfarradores de maná en un juego prolongado, similares a los Invocadores de Legiones y Levantamiento de los Eldrazi — El Guardián del campamento ( ), el Guardián de las orillas ( ), el Guardián de la miseria ( ), el Guardián del Templo de Fuego ( ) y el Guardián de Ixalli ( ). * Tierras que verifican colores aliados: cada una de estas cinco tierras duales raras entran al campo de batalla giradas a menos que controles una tierra de un tipo apropiado. Este ciclo fue impreso por primera vez en Magic 2010 — La Fortaleza glacial ( ), la Catacumba inundada ( ), la Cumbre Cráneo de Dragón ( ), el Risco enraizado ( ) y la Arboleda Pétalo Solar ( ). * Arquetipos draft de dos colores: ocho cartas poco comunes, cada una representando a un arquetipo draft de dos colores — Los Saqueadores de la Perfidia (Tesoro ), la Capitana de la Flota Arrasadora (Pirata-Agresivo ), el Colmilloespada furioso (Enfurecer ), el Brontodón beligerante (Dinosaurio rabioso ), la Llamada al festín (Vampiros ), los Moldeadores de la naturaleza (Tritones ), el Saqueador errante (Incursión ) y el Terror de los cielos (Dinosaurio-Agresivo ). ** Extrañamente, las cartas y han desaparecido de este ciclo. Esto es debido a que no hay tribus en Ixalan que sean de estas combinaciones de colores.38 (voladores) y (explorar) aún son arquetipos draft viables, aunque diseñados para jugadores de "draft más expertos".3940 * Exploradores comunes: cada una de estas cinco criaturas comunes exploran cuando entran al campo de batalla. El ciclo tiene un coste de maná convertido en ascenso en un orden de color enemigo invertido — La Adivinadora de Ixalli ( ), la Sirena vigilante ( ), los Bucaneros de Azófar ( ), el Buscador del amanecer ( ) y el Agente de la reina ( ). ** Los otros exploradores en rareza común son de color negro (la Intrusa de la Flota Arrasadora ) y verde ( el Buscasendas de Tishana ) para ayudar al arquetipo draft . * Criaturas legendarias: cuatro criaturas legendarias raras míticas, cada una de las cuales pertenece a una de las cuatro tribus, y su color de identidad es de todos los colores de esa tribu — Almirante Beckett Azófar (piratas ), Gishath, Avatar del Sol (dinosaurios ), Tishana, Voz de la Tormenta (tritones ) y Vona, la Asesina de Magán (vampiros ). * Avatares del sol: tres dinosaurios raros o raros míticos, each tied flavor-wise to a different aspect of the Threefold Sun and with related flavor texts — El Avatar del Sol Albo ( ), El Avatar del Sol Ardiente ( ), El Avatar del Sol Verdeante ( ). Parejas reflejadas Ixalan tiene dos parejas reflejadas: * Criaturas doradas raras: una pareja de criaturas multicolor raras con poderosas habilidades de entra-al-campo-de-batalla, cada una perteneciendo a una de las tribus introducidas en Ixalan — La Secuestradora (piratas ) y el Regisaurio alfa (dinosaurios ). * Exploradores poco comunes: una pareja de criaturas exploradoras poco comunes con un coste de maná de M que exploran cuando entran al campo de batalla. Tienen fuerza y resistencia reflejada, y ayudan al arquetipo draft ) — La Escudera de los Buscadores ( , 1/2) y el Tritón cruzarramas ( , 2/1). Cartas reimpresas * El Elemental de aire, primera impresión en Alpha (visto por última vez en Welcome Deck 2017). * Deshacer, primera impresión en Espiral del tiempo (visto por última vez en Amonkhet). * Las Alas improvisadas, primera impresión en Innistrad. * Demoler, primera impresión en Odisea (visto por última vez en Kaladesh). * Desmitificar, primera impresión en Embestida (visto por última vez en Magic 2012). * La Cumbre Cráneo de Dragón, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Archenemy: Nicol Bolas). * La Catacumba inundada, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Archenemy: Nicol Bolas). * El Doble disparo, primera impresión en Sombras sobre Innistrad. * La Coacción, primera impresión en La saga de Urza (visto por última vez en Eternal Masters). * Los Vientos favorables, primera impresión en Avacyn restituida (visto por última vez en Conspiracy). * La Fortaleza glacial, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Magic 2013). * El Decomiso, primera impresión en Kaladesh. * Optar, primera impresión en Invasión. * La Marca del vampiro, primera impresión en Magic 2013 (visto por última vez en Magic 2014). * El Risco enraizado, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Commander 2016). * El Trasgo hurgador, primera impresión en Magic 2013 (visto por última vez en Magic 2015). * Partir en dos, primera impresión en Cicatrices de Mirrodin (visto por última vez en Commander 2013). * Horadar el hechizo, primera impresión en Zendikar (visto por última vez en Invocaciones de Amonkhet). * La Arboleda Pétalo Solar, primera impresión en Magic 2010 (visto por última vez en Commander 2016). * La Arremetida segura, primera impresión en La batalla por Zendikar. * Las Costas desconocidas, primera impresión en Theros (visto por última vez en El juramento de los Guardianes). Común a poco común * La Descarga de rayos, primera impresión en Theros (visto por última vez en Magic 2015). Reimpresiones funcionales * La Desesperación del náufrago es una reimpresión funcional de la Parálisis del sueño de Sombras sobre Innistrad. * Las Fauces pavorosas colosal es una reimpresión funcional del Behemot zarzaentramada de La hora de la devastación, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * Derribar las empalizadas es una reimpresión funcional del Despertar del oso de Kans de Tarkir. * El Colalátigo pastando es una reimpresión funcional del Roble Corona de nubes de Lorwyn, salvo por los tipos de criatura. * El Altisaurio amenazante es una reimpresión funcional del Kami de piedra vieja de Campeones de Kamigawa, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * Fundirse con el viento es una reimpresión funcional del Vuelo espectral de Innistrad. * El Soldado de Bahía de la Reina es una reimpresión funcional del Cadáver ambulante de Innistrad, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Ráptor de compañía es una reimpresión funcional de la Espada de la Sexta Manada de Visiones del futuro, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Aerosaurio resplandeciente es una reimpresión funcional del Aguilucho plumarrizada de Kaladesh, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Filoceleste de la Legión es una reimpresión funcional del Pegaso de Concordia de Regreso a Rávnica, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * Clavar las garras es una reimpresión funcional del Golpe justo de Avacyn restituida. * La Audacia es una reimpresión funcional de la Pintura de guerra trasga de Zendikar. * El Esculpetormentas es una reimpresión funcional del Bribón maestro de llaves de Intrusión, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Montaraz del viento es una reimpresión funcional de las Hadas invasoras de Magic 2013, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * La Tejedora de trampa acuática es una reimpresión funcional del Lince escarchado de Magic 2015, salvo por el tipo de criatura. Comparación de cartas Cartas destacables * La Fortuna extasiadora es una carta con condición de victoria alternativa. * La Secuestradora recibió errata antes de su lanzamiento para impedir que se hiciera objetivo a sí misma y creará un bucle infinito.541 * Muchas de las caras posteriores de las cartas que se transforman están inspiradas en tierras poderosas del pasado de Magic: ** Adanto, la primera fortaleza se parece al Destacamento Kjeldorano ** Itlimoc, Cuna del Sol se parece a la Cuna de Gaia ** El Bastión escupefuego se parece a Valakut, el Pináculo Fundido 42 ** El Templo de Aclazotz se parece a Diamond Valley ** El Valle perdido se parece al Valle de los lotos ** Los Chapiteles de Orazca se parece a Maze of Ith * El Ferocidón impetuoso estuvo prohibido en Estándar por formar parte del mazo "Rojo Ramunap", el cual era jugado junto al mazo "Energía Temur" por un 40% de jugadores, y que conseguía una racha de victorias aplastadora (60% de eficacia) en partidas que no fueran contra sí mismo o contra mazos Energía Temur. 43 Mazos preconstruidos : Artículo principal: Ixalan/Mazo de Planeswalker Ixalan introdujo dos mazos de Planeswalker: Referencias